Niff and Klaine
by Les Miz Girl
Summary: Short story about Niff and Klaine.. while at Dalton


**Hey guys, I thought I would write this for you guys :)**

**Don't own Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Kurt, Warblers or Glee or the songs I use in it :(**

Nick Duval was making out with his hot boyfriend, Jeff Sterling, when their best friend Blaine Anderson barged into their room. "Guys, I need your help! Oh ok, i'll come back later." Blaine says as he covers his eyes and slowly walks out of the room. "Wait, Blaine. What do you need help with?" Nick asks as he pulls away from Jeff. Jeff pouts and sits up to wrap his arms around Nick.

"I want to sing a song in practise but I have no idea what I want to sing and I need you two to help me because I want to sing it to Kurt but I want him to know how I feel about him." Nick and Jeff look at each other and crack up laughing. "We will help you Blaine but please next time knock on the door when you want to visit us next time." Jeff laughs and then watches Blaine walk out of the room, still covering his eyes because Nick had gone back to kissing Jeff's neck.

/

At practise, Nick and Jeff were setting up the room for Blaine's performance. The three had decided they were going to sing Everything About You by One Direction, not that the three were fans, they would later deny that they had listened to the whole album to find a good song.

As everyone was sitting down, Blaine took to the middle of the floor announcing that the three boys had a song to sing and that he was dedicating the song to his wonderful boyfriend Kurt, who in turn blushes.

Nick presses play on the CD player and they start.

_Blaine:_  
You know I've always got your back, boy  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I see it's just a matter of fact, boy  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming

_Nick:_  
On the other side of the world, it don't matter  
I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to

_ALL:_  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

_Jeff:_  
Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes  
Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving  
There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing

_Blaine:_  
Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking

_Nick:_  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to

_[ALL]_  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

_Jeff:_  
And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it

_Jeff & Nick:_  
All we wanna have is fun  
But they say that we're too young  
Let them say what they want

_[ALL]_  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to

_[ALL]_  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you!

They boys finished and the rest of the Warblers burst out in applause as Kurt runs to Blaine and kisses him, causing the boys to wolf whistle at the couple.

/

Nick and Jeff were in their room after practise. Jeff had put transformers on and they were laying in Nick's bed, cuddling. "I think it was good what we did today." Nick says and Jeff just nods his head, not really paying much attention. "I mean we helped Blaine serenade Kurt and in a way we serenaded each other as well." Nick continues, a smile forming on Jeff's face. He pulls Nick in closer to him and kisses the top of Nick's head. "I will always be there to sing you a song Nick. I love you and if that is what you want then I will always sing to you." Jeff says as Nick smiles brightly at him. "I love you too and if you want to always sing to me, you might want to start now." Nick replies before laughing and Jeff joins in. Jeff then starts singing:

_You hypnotize me_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you_

_See boy you're like an equation_

_And I'm not good at math_

_You're very confusing_

_My hearts in a trap_

_I don't see your signs_

_Or see through the lines_

_And I just can't understand your mind_

"You've been writing songs again haven't you?" Nick asks, teasing Jeff, who blushes.

"Yes, but this one, I wrote just for you." Nick kisses him and when they pull apart, Jeff just pulls him closer as they slowly fall asleep, the forgotten movie in the background.

/

"Awwww.." Kurt says from his and Blaine's hiding spot. They had been spying on Nick and Jeff and what they had just witnessed was one of the cutest things they had ever seen. "Come on love, lets get back to our room and sleep." Blaine says as he pulls his boyfriend up into a hug. They share a sweet kiss and then walk off to their room.


End file.
